One type of road construction vehicle, commonly referred to as a cold planer machine, generally includes a machine frame and a cutting drum rotatably mounted on the machine frame. The cutting drum facilitates in removing asphalt from a roadbed. The machine also includes a conveyor used for transporting the asphalt to a discharge location such as a truck bed of a dump truck. Typically, the conveyor includes a first conveyor section attached to the main frame and a second conveyor section pivotally connected to the first conveyor section. The conveyor is adapted to be folded for allowing the machine to be transported between job sites. The conveyor is folded by pivotally moving the second conveyor section with respect to the first conveyor section, such that, the second conveyor section is positioned beneath the first conveyor section.
U.S. Patent Publication 20090267402 discloses a folding transport conveyor for a construction machine. The folding transport conveyor includes a first transport conveyor section articulated at the construction machine, and a second transport conveyor section articulated at the first transport conveyor section in a pivoting fashion. The folding transport conveyor also includes a conveyor belt continuously revolving around both transport conveyor sections, and with at least one pivoting mechanism acting between the transport conveyor sections. The pivoting mechanism includes a cam mechanism.